


Untitled

by pcy_kyh



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcy_kyh/pseuds/pcy_kyh
Summary: Mark could never think of how expressive Yukhei’s eyes are and not fall in love.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. Lol. I’m still thinking of one until now. I made this in one sitting ‘cos I was bored so please forgive me for any mistakes.

_“Yukhei...Yukhei..” _

Mark can only chant Yukhei’s name like a prayer as the man continuously thrusts into him.

They’ve been doing this for quite some time now. Fucking each other’s brain out but never putting a label on it. Are they boyfriends? Are they lovers? Mark would never know. It would also be a lie if he would say he never developed any feelings towards Yukhei. Aside from having a physique any model would be jealous of, Yukhei is handsome, but on top of that, he is the sunshine personified. His smile is infectious and Mark could never think of how expressive his eyes are and not fall in love. So to make the long story short, Mark Lee is whipped your honor.  
  
  


However that is not the case for Yukhei. He is too busy to fall in love, he’s said that more than a million times. As an heir to a global conglomerate, he has better things to do than fall in love. So Mark Lee keeps his feelings somewhere only he knows and takes what he can get. If Yukhei can only give him nights of pleasure, then he’ll take it without questions. 

  
When Yukhei lost his rhythm and started pounding on Mark like there’s no tomorrow, he knew he’s close and their night is about to end. So Mark does what he has been doing for so long now, he holds Yukhei close and seize the moment they’re connected with one another, bodies moving as one. With one last thrust, he felt Yukhei come inside him to which he soon followed. 

  
As soon as he recovers, he watched him collect the pieces of evidence that this night is real just like many nights before. 

“Aren’t you gonna get dressed?” He asked as he puts on his shirt Mark remembers removing from him earlier. 

“Nah man, too tired. I’ll probably laze around a bit more here.” “Okay, I gotta go now” he says as he checks his phone. 

“Irene has 15 missed calls and if I’m not there in ten, she’ll surely report me to my dad. See you again Mark!” 

And just like that, Mark is alone again with his thoughts and his feelings. 

.

  
For Yukhei, Mark has always been an unreachable star. A doctor who made a name for himself on his own at a young age for being the best at his field. He is smart and beautiful and honorable. Everybody loves Mark Lee. Far from him who until now is struggling to escape the shadow of his CEO father. 

When they fuck, Yukhei can temporarily forget about the world. He watches every expression Mark makes, he’s long memorized the other’s body, he knows where to touch to hear him sigh and moan his name, and he also knows how to make Mark forget about the world outside. And maybe then, he can pretend that he’s deserving of him. 

  
As he closes the door to the car, he sees his friend and personal assistant Kunhang shake his head disapprovingly at him. 

“I know what you’re thinking Kunhang, stop. Stop putting ideas in my head.”

“I haven’t even said a word yet and you’re already getting defensive. You are a man now you know what you’re doing.” 

“Just drive please. Irene’s pissed at me.” 

Yukhei watched as the city pass by him, thinking of raven hair and prominent cheek bones with eyes always full of wonder and warmth.


End file.
